


Dipper sings "Stitches"

by Papyans



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papyans/pseuds/Papyans
Summary: Dipper sings his version of "Stitches" by Shawn Mendes.





	Dipper sings "Stitches"

I thought that I'd been hurt before But no one's ever left me quite this sore The forks must have felt like a knife Now I need someone to breathe me back to life (Maybe someone with red hair, I don't know...) Didn’t know if could even win Didn’t know if I'd make it out alive I’m so stupid, you’re so convincing Trust no one You made me run until I can't breathe Shaking, doing that weird arm thing You’re right, this mosquito bite itches But I think I need stitches Tripping over myself Aching, begging someone to help You’re right, this mosquito bite itches But I think I need stitches I put my hand inside the flame Oh you tore me out I couldn't sense the pain You made my hands cold to the touch And I had to be what I’d sewn No one could hear me on my own Didn’t think that could even win Didn’t think that I'd make it out alive I’m so stupid, you’re so convincing Trust no one You made me run until I can't breathe Shaking, doing that weird arm thing You’re right, this mosquito bite itches But I think I need stitches Tripping over myself Aching, begging someone to help You’re right, this mosquito bite itches But I think I need stitches Shoulda gone to bed Gotta get you out of my head Shoulda gone to bed Gonna wind up dead Shoulda gone to bed Gotta get you out of my head Shoulda gone to bed Gonna wind up dead Shoulda gone to bed Gotta get you out of my head Shoulda gone to bed Gonna wind up dead Shoulda gone to bed Gotta get you out of my head Get you out of my head (I can't get you out of my mind) You made me run until I can't breathe Shaking, doing that weird arm thing You’re right, this mosquito bite itches But I think I need stitches Tripping over myself Aching, begging someone to help You’re right, this mosquito bite itches But I think I need stitches You’re right, this mosquito bite itches But I think I need stitches You’re right, this mosquito bite itches But I think I need stitches (Seriously, I think I need to go to the hospital.)


End file.
